


Two Sizes Too Big

by SLD24



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fingering, Harry is quite cheeky, Louis gets fucked in it, M/M, Talking During Sex, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, dressing room fuck, larry - Freeform, little bit of dirty talk, oversized shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLD24/pseuds/SLD24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is shopping and needs help finding an oversized shirt. Harry is an employee who willingly helps. Things get freaky in the dressing room :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sizes Too Big

Louis walked into the shop alone as he preferred to shop by himself. No one is there to judge his clothing picks or nag him about taking too long. He ran his fingers along the first rack of clothes before walking to the back of the store. He always works his way from the back to the front. There were some sales today like buy a pair of jeans get one 50% off but he was more interested in shirts today. Especially with winter approaching he needed to stock up on sweaters. He found a rack of long sleeves and flipped through trying to decide between a grey long sleeve or a black one. Nothing fancy just a simple long sleeve he could wear under a jacket or bigger sweater. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a employee approaching him and he mentally cursed. He hated when employees asked if he needed help. If he needed help he would approach them. 

"Hi, do you need any help today, sir?" The employee said and Louis glanced up catching a glimpse of dark brown curls and a dimpled smile. His gaze didn't last long as he was more focused on his shirt-decision-making. 

"No I'm okay," Louis mumbled trying his best to sound busy. 

"Okay well I'm Harry," he smiled and Louis dared to glance up again as he couldn't help but be a little curious who the deep, slow voice belonged to. He was gorgeous and gorgeous was probably an understatement. His dimples were dug into his cheeks and his eyes probably had lights glowing behind them because they were so green and lively. "So just call me over if you need me," he continued smiling then pivoted on his feet and strode away. His legs were so long and tight black jeans clung to them tightly paired with black boots and a silky pink top. He was way over-dressed for retail but he carried himself with so much confidence it didn't seem to matter to him. And it didn't even bother Louis that much. 

Louis decided on the grey long sleeve and hung it over his arm. He fought against himself and tried not to follow Harry around with his eyes but he couldn't help it. He was jumping from customer to customer asking them if they needed help and each customer seemed to be stunned by his charm once he left. Without noticing Louis somehow ended up two racks away from the employee sent from Aphrodite herself. He still only had the grey long sleeve picked out despite having maneuvered most of the store. 

"Finding everything okay?" Harry spoke up and Louis glanced up. Their eyes meeting before Louis looked down. 

"Um," he hesitated as he needed something to elongate his time with this boy. He grabbed the first red t-shirt in front of him and held it up. "I can't find this in my size," he murmured. The shirt was just a plain red t-shirt with rolled sleeves; it was actually quite cute and on sale. 

"Oh okay," Harry sauntered over and Louis stepped to the side. Harry flipped through the racks and grabbed a shirt. "Here you are," he said and took the other shirt from Louis hanging it on the rack again. Louis smiled shyly and glanced at the tag. XS. 

"Oh um- I wear mediums," he said and Harry tilted his head. 

"What do you swim in your clothes?" He teased and his lips pulled into a smile so those dimples appeared again. Thank god for short face muscle genes. 

"I just like them to be bigger," Louis blushed as he's never really had to explain his reasoning to anyone. He likes his clothes to be a size or two too big because one: it's way more comfier and two: most places don't even put extra smalls- his real size- out on the racks. 

"Alright well," Harry dragged out as he sifted through the shirts. "I don't see a medium but I can check in the back for you, if you'd like?" He asked and turned to face Louis. He was a lot taller and broader than Louis. At least 6 foot Louis guessed but it's hard to tell when he's so small. 

"That'd be great, thank you," Louis could feel is face turning even more red. He didn't even have anything to be embarrassed about. Besides the fact Harry was the definition of beautiful but Louis' flirted with guys before and it wasn't this difficult. 

"I'll be right back," Harry smiled. "Oh and don't walk too far away cause I can't quite see you over the racks," he smirked and Louis swore his face turned into a bright red tomato. Harry had been watching him, too. 

Louis decided to go a few racks down and check out the hats as he needed a new snow hat. He's always wanted one with a little puff ball on the top. He chose a dark blue knit hat with a fur-like fluff ball on top and slid it on his head adjusting it over his ears. He checked himself out in the mirror then felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Do you want me to check for a medium hat, too?" Harry smirked as if he never stopped smirking from his previous comment. Louis slid the hat off and fixed his fringed hair with his fingers hoping he got all the loose pieces into place. 

"Hats don't come in sizes," Louis said softly and held the hat in his hand. He was going to buy this one.

"Neither did that shirt," Harry pouted but held up the same red shirt. "At least it didn't come in the size you wanted so I grabbed you a large instead," he offered. "I figured you want bigger than smaller." Louis let his mind go to the gutter for that phrase and looked down trying to hide his smile. "What?" Harry huffed and held the shirt down. 

"Nothing," Louis shook his head. "A large is fine," he smiled generously and reached out to take the shirt. 

"Aren't you going to try it on?" 

"Well I know it fits me cause it's a large," Louis said and Harry handed him the shirt. 

"Yeah but what if it's too big?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "You may have to actually get a small," he teased in pretend shock. 

"There's other shirts," Louis pointed out. 

"But reds your color," Harry smiled. "It matches your cheeks," he said and Louis' face got hot again. 

"Okay I'll try it on then," Louis abided and followed Harry to the dressing room. Harry unlocked the furthest back room and Louis stepped in. 

"Try on the grey one first," Harry said through the door as Louis stripped his jacket off. He usually doesn't wear shirts under his hoodies because he doesn't like when the fabric gets all bunched up or twisted underneath. Louis slipped on the long sleeve and pulled on the bottom of it so it wasn't so bunched at his middle. He walked out and put his hands on his hips watching Harry's eyes drag up and down his body clearly checking out more than just the shirt. 

"Rotate," Harry made a spinning motion with his finger so Louis rotated in a circle knowing those green eyes went straight to his bum. 

"Does it look okay?" He asked as it was quite soft and Louis liked it a lot. 

"Yes, it looks dashing," Harry smiled. "Is it a medium?"

"Yeah," Louis said and rotated in the mirror to examine himself a bit more. He glanced at Harry who simply winked before Louis closed the door to put on the red shirt that would be way too big for him. He slid it on and bit his lip as the bottom of the shirt fell almost mid-thigh. The sleeves were loose and so was the collar but it made Louis look a lot smaller than he was. Not that he wasn't small to start with. Louis gulped and opened the door to give his little fashion show to Harry. Harry smiled like he was looking at a puppy. 

"Aw it's cute," Harry smiled. "The shirt not you," he teased and stood up adjusting the sleeves that didn't even need adjusting. 

"I'm not cute?" Louis pouted and shivered as Harry's fingertips grazed against his arms. 

"You're not cute, you're ravishing," Harry whispered and glanced to his left to see an empty hall before pushing Louis back into the dressing room. His hand reaching back to lock the door. Louis felt his heart beating out of his chest and watched Harry's pupils slowly enlarge until a small rim of green was visible. 

"Aren't you working?" Louis blushed and put his hand back against the wall that Harry had him backed against. 

"I'm helping a costumer," Harry smiled and let his gaze fall down Louis' small, curvy body that swam inside the shirt that was two sizes too big. 

Louis gulped and felt his intestines twisting and stomach dropping. Harry's hands somehow gracefully and sinfully smoothed down Louis' arms raising bumps on his skin. His spine tingled as it pressed against the hard dressing room wall. Harry towered over him and their eyes just ate each other up. 

"Can't people see our feet?" Louis mumbled and shifted slightly as his jeans were becoming extremely uncomfortable the more he gazed at Harry. The more weight Harry leaned into Louis with. A devilish smirk slid into Harry's face and he bent his knees slightly making Louis gasp breathily. The taller boy picked Louis up behind the knees an hoisted his legs around his torso. 

"Now they can't," he whispered and Louis snaked his arms around Harry's neck to help support himself. His lips parted waiting for Harry's to connect with. He didn't have to wait long before the plush bow lips were pressing against his. They were warm against his lips and pulled and parted with Louis' in a sloppy battle. Harry's tongue slipped into Louis' mouth and explored the roof of his mouth and taste of his saliva. Louis' cock aching as Harry pressed against it and rolled his hips slowly. 

"Oh...fuck..." Louis whined breathily and tightened his legs around Harry's grinding torso. His jeans rubbing uncomfortably against his hard-on. His moan disappeared into Harry's mouth as they made out and Harry set Louis down on his feet to get his pants off real quick. He scooped him back up against the wall and held his large, spindly hands to Louis' round bum. "Harry," he gasped as Harry started grinding again. Louis' cock pressed between their stomachs. His oversize shirt kept falling in the way but Harry didn't bother moving it; even if pre-cum got in it. 

"Mmmm baby," Harry groaned into Louis' mouth as his hips worked on rolling against Louis' parted legs. "So small in that big shirt," he teased and his finger trailed along Louis' hole. Louis tensed up then relaxed. 

"I have lube in my wallet," Louis panted against Harry's swollen lips. 

"It's like you knew," Harry chuckled and set Louis back down, kneeling to get Louis' wallet from his jeans. Louis leaned his head back against the wall and pumped his cock while Harry fumbled around in Louis' wallet. "You're only 5'7," he smirked. 

"Stop snooping!" Louis whined as he hates being so short and tiny. 

Harry let out a stifled laugh and found the tiny little packet of lube along with a condom for later. 

"Rotate," Harry said and made a motion with his finger like he did earlier. Louis turned around and rested his forehead against the door still working his hand on his cock so Harry didn't have to. His shirt falling to cover his bum. "This shirt is so big," Harry chuckled and lifted it slightly so it was bunched right above Louis' ass. 

"You picked it out," Louis breathed out slowing his movements so he wouldn't come too soon. 

Harry smiled and slicked his fingers with his saliva then a bit a lube since the packet was small. He poked at Louis' bum and giggled. 

"What are you doing?" Louis huffed and looked over his shoulder. 

"It's like dough," Harry teased and leaned forward pressing his lips into one of Louis' round cheeks and sucking roughly. Louis groaned and felt the sensation travel straight to his cock. 

"Jesus Christ Harry," he cursed and leaned his head back as Harry kissed all over his ass. "We're gonna get caught," he blushed and put his forehead back against the wall. 

"No ones gonna walk back here," Harry said and nudged Louis to spread his legs a bit. "Unless you're a screamer," he teased and circled his finger around Louis' pink rim. 

"Shut up," Louis huffed and felt the shirt slipping past his bum so he adjusted it up again. 

"I usually ask people on a first date."

"Stop being such a gentlemen," Louis groaned and then gasped when Harry slid his finger in. 

"Gentlemen would've asked to slide a finger in," Harry chuckled and Louis wanted to slap that smirk off Harry's face but he was too turned on. His knees locked as Harry's finger delved deep inside of him pressing against his walls. 

"Another," Louis begged and sucked on his bottom lip like he wish he could do to Harry's cock. It was honestly two times bigger than Louis', if he had to take a guess. Another finger disappeared inside of Louis and he winded his eyes, feeling cool metal. Harry put his fucking middle finger in that had that big silver ring on it. The metal sending shivers up Louis' spine and pleasuring chills along his cock. His hips pushing back trying to help Harry find his prostate. A few seconds later he let out a mumbled moan and put his hand against the wall. The tips of Harry's fingers torturously massaging the spot until Louis' legs were shaking. 

"Your shirt keeps slipping," Harry whispered and dragged his fingers out. He stood to his feet and kissed Louis neck from behind. His hands on Louis' rolling hips as they grinded back against Harry's concealed cock. "Eager little beaver," Harry chuckled.

"Stop saying stupid things," Louis panted as he was preventing himself from coming and Harry was taking his sweet old time, 

"It wasn't that stupid," he said as he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers. 

"Saying beaver during sex is very stupid."

"Very true, Harry smiled and rubbed the rest of the lube on his already leaking cock. Louis didn't dare look back, he wanted to feel it's size inside of him. Harry huffed and rested his chin on Louis' shoulder. 

"What now?" Louis groaned. 

"Your condoms are too small for me," he whispered. 

"They aren't mine," Louis huffed. "I just carry around a average size," he defended himself. 

"Well average isn't gonna work so can I go-"

"Yes you don't need a condom," Louis finished answering Harry's question before he even got around to asking it. Harry rolled his eyes and kissed Louis' cheek. 

"I'm taking you to lunch after this," he smiled and Louis reach his hand back slapping the side of Harry's head. Harry let out a laugh then muffled it in Louis' shoulder. He looked down and lined his tip up slowing pushing in to Louis' tight hole. 

"Fuck," Louis gasped and rolled his head back against Harry's shoulder. Harry's hands squeezed into Louis' hips as he eased himself in. He let out a throaty groan one he was in and allowed them both to adjust on their feet. Louis turned his head and his lips met Harry's. Harry started rolling his hips as their tongues rolled together. 

"Oh baby," Harry groaned and let Louis suck on his tongue before he pulled away. His eyes watching his cock disappear then reappear out of Louis' thick ass. "Fuck Lou," he cursed and thrusted faster pushing Louis against the wall more. Louis whined and pumped his cock rapidly keeping one hand on the wall for support. 

"Right there," Louis nodded and curled his fingers against the wall. Harry's tip crashing into Louis' swollen prostate. "Oh yeah...oh fuck...right there," Louis moaned in short breaths as pleasure rippled through him. 

"Fucking shirt," Harry cursed under his breath and balled the back bottom of Louis' shirt into a ball and held it like that so it didn't get in the way. 

"Oh Harry," Louis whined being washed over with ecstasy as his orgasmed approached. 

"You like that baby?" Harry growled into Louis' ear and Louis nearly convulsed at how scratchy and low Harry's voice had gotten. "Like when I fuck you in your big shirt?" Louis whimpered and nodded pushing his hips back into Harry's thrusts. 

"Yes....fuck me....fuck..." Louis moaned and felt Harry's lips wrap around his ear lobe. Louis' legs felt tingly and he squeezed his eyes shut. "F-fuck.

"Come on baby, come for me," Harry moaned and quickened his hips. The hand wrapped around Louis' shirt tugging slightly to bring Louis back closer to him. His cock deep inside of the boys ass. "Come on," he panted and felt Louis shift. Louis fluttered his eyelashes and cum shot out in streams against the wall. His body shaking and hand flicking rapidly to ride out his high. Harry grunted and Louis whimpered as Harry's cum shot against his fucked prostate. 

"Mmm baby," Harry moaned watching as he slowly eased his cock out and his cum followed, leaking from Louis' freshly fucked ass. He let go of the balled up shirt and watched it fall over Louis' bum. 

Louis closed his eyes and took steady breaths to get his breathing back up to par. He heard Harry zip his pants back up then grab Louis' hips from behind making him shiver. The fabric of the shirt getting in the way of Harry's warm fingertips against his skin. 

"The shirt will be $8.49," Harry whispered against Louis' ear. Louis shook his head and laughed under his breath. 

"Did I get an employee discount?" Louis smiled and turned his head facing Harry.


End file.
